dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Nitro 001
Planet Nitro 001 is a -controlled world and the capital of Nitro's Empire and later Yuki's Empire. Planet description Planet Nitro 001 is a habitable planet orbiting a K-type main-sequence. Its surface consists of roughly 40% of land mass and 60% of oceans. Compared to Earth, Planet Nitro 001 is cold with a global mean temperature of 8 °C compared to Earth’s 15 °C and the majority of its land masses are composed to cold deserts. History Planet Nitro 001 had been the capital of Nitro's Empire since its inception. On April 8, Age 739, more than a year after the , Cuber, Chaiva, and Kailon headed towards the recently-acquired Planet Nitro 297, having unknowingly entered Nitro's territory, due to the fact that the computers of the children's' , disconnected from the database, were outdated. When one of Nitro's soldiers reported the Saiyans' approach to Planet Nitro 297, Nitro decided to personally visit the Saiyans to recruit them into his army, taking his advisor Kirka with him while leaving his general Fassfu behind to oversee Planet Nitro 001 in his absence. Some time in the year Age 746, Nitro retrieved the adult Chaiva from the Galatrix Arena and recruited her into his army. He partnered her up with Kaesh and under the supervision of Fassfu. Nitro also tasked his most capable doctor, Nroop, in overseeing a project that would utilize both the emperor’s DNA and Chaiva’s. After roughly three years of collecting DNA samples from Chaiva and utilizing multiple methods in combining her genes with Nitro’s, Nroop and his team successfully created Yuki, whom Nitro designated as his heir. During March Age 766, Nitro left his capital to personally lead his forces to Kuludug, the only Mrovian colony his empire knew the location of at the time. When his own forces proved to be ineffective, Nitro personally attacked the Mrovians’ defenses and had his camera drones broadcast his dominance over the Mrovians to his higher-ranking soldiers stationed on Planet Nitro 001. Fassfu, on Planet Nitro 001, invited Chaiva and Kaesh to watch Nitro, who faced off against the adult Cuber. While Nitro defeated Cuber, the Mrovians rescued him before Nitro could finish him off. Now aware of her old friend’s whereabouts and intending to prevent future encounters between him and Nitro, Chaiva decided to go to Nitro’s quarters and wait for the emperor’s return in order to assassinate him. It was in Nitro’s quarters where Chaiva met Yuki. Yuki acknowledged Chaiva as her mother and also informed the Saiyan that she would ensure that Nitro would not harm her. Emotionally conflicted, Chaiva decided against her original assassination plan. Some time after March Age 766, from his throne room, Nitro ordered Fayg to Planet Nitro 458, predicting that the Mrovian Navy would attack its outpost, as it was fairly close to Mrovian territory in terms of distance. Fayg was ordered to infiltrate a Mrovian warship so that it would bring him to Mrov, allowing him to telepathically notify Nitro of its location. By September of 766 Age, Fayg revealed Mrov's location to Nitro, while his scouts managed to locate the Mrovian planet Typhon. In the year Age 777, twenty-one years after Nitro’s death at the hands of Cuber, in the town of Genni, several of Yuki’s soldiers were passing time in a bar. There, a drunken Nroop bragged about sleeping with Chaiva and being the one who created Yuki in the first place. Yuki, who had been within close proximity of Nroop, promptly killed him. Later, she made preparations to invade Typhon and was told by Kirka that her empire only had 1243 soldiers available to aid her. While they were much fewer in number than she had hoped, she nonetheless proceeded with her plan. Category:Planets Category:Fan Made Planets Category:Locations